A bump on the head is a lousy way to thank a hero
by Blue-with-purple-polka-dots
Summary: Raphael centric because of 2 teens, Raph gets a bump on his head... and amnesia o0. Not knowing where his home is, or technically who or what he is... the teens decide to look after him... madness ensues... read inside for full summary with 1st chapter
1. Ow

This is a story- sort of Raphael centric- I don't know if it'll end up romance or not… mmmm, I'll change it if it does, but it's not my intention right now…. Mass randomness- I'm still in the middle of Michelangelo NONmutant Ninja turtle as I type this- I've got lots of ideas for it- just don't know which ORDER to put them in to make it work… so till then- another random fic!

Summary: Raphael gets hit on the head in a rescue act- - feeling responsible- the teen which he saved decide to take him in- And he has amnesia (and thus can't get home, not knowing where it is!) and acts really strangely to boot because of it obviously… oy vey…

How will they keep a giant turtle a secret? Will they get his memory back? Only time will tell…

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own TMNT, owing to the horrendous mistake of being born 3 years after it was created.

Rated T for language- the girl's got a mouth from her first thought….

This will mainly be in the girl's P.O.V in the first chapter at least…not necessarily for other chapters.

On with the show!!

--

Lisa's P.O.V

_Shit! Shit!!_

"Hold on Lisa!!"

Yeah, hold on pretty easy for _you_ to say moron. It is somewhat harder when you're dangling 8 stories above the ground for dear life.

Why the hell had I agreed to do that?

Oh yeah, because he _dared_ me.

I am such an idiot.

I get good grades at school, I tend to act responsible, and being the youngest girl with 3 older brothers- people think I'm pretty smart, at least compared to them.

But my best friend (and fellow apartment block member) just has to utter the words "I dare you…" And I'll do anything. Seriously.

So when we'd been on the roof, discussing important things about life (like T.V…) somehow, we'd gotten onto the topic of a show I absolutely despise, and yet he loves-

It's this little show called American Daredevil Idiots

Now you may not like me for saying it, if you're a fan- but I think it's the biggest load. I bet him that half the stuff on the show was probably fake- and if it was real any idiot could probably do it- hence the title.

And so he dared me to do this stupid trick he saw of people jumping from roof to roof- and, my stupid side coming out in full play that night, I gave it a shot.

I almost made it.

Almost being the important word- the reason why I'm still dangling from the fire escape stairs railing- at 11.30pm, on the other set of apartments.

Mark is running down the stairs of the block of apartments of where we were originally- but I'll doubt he'll make it in time.

The guy despises any form of physical activity- and it shows. Alot. Unfortunately for me.

I moaned as my grip loosened.

So this was the end huh? Not really the way I pictured myself to go, particularly not at the tender age of 15.

I was about to die due to something many teenagers in this fair city seem to lose their lives to.

Their complete and utter idiocy.

I closed my eyes as my fingers began to slip…

And then something grabbed me roughly by the arm.

Mark?

No it wasn't Mark- he was skinny, and not very strong (plus I had 20 pounds on him- seriously that kid's got some damn fast metabolism)- this guy, whoever he was- was strong, more muscular, it seemed. As I was pulled up I could only say one thing- not really looking at him as he pulled me up onto the roof, still being in shock.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" I breathed out to him as I hugged him- the stranger seemed startled at my reaction from what I could tell as he completely and utterly went rigid when I thrust myself on him.

But seriously- I'd almost _died_, or at the very least gotten a serious, permanent injury. And in my state, I didn't really know how else to well… thank him.

But as I continued to hug him- something felt strange- his back felt… _hard_ and sort of _round_. His chest, felt rather strange too…

I pulled myself away from him.

My eyes gazed at him. And finally I saw.

A giant turtle?

His eyes under his red bandana winched and he slightly tensed up again as I looked at him.

I was fascinated.

Oh, of course the first thing that went off in my head was "AUGH?!" But I didn't say it out loud. Besides, my reasonable and rational side (where the hell had it been before I'd jumped?) realized that, 'he' had saved me.

I still couldn't quite believe it though- so I reached out and touched his nose (snout?). He looked really surprised- but grateful I guess that I didn't react differently. I removed my hand- remembering personal boundaries

"So uh… " I found my voice "Thanks…uh…"

Getting over his shock he promptly told me off "Ya can call me Raph, Well, it's what a do, save idiots from themselves…"

I frowned. I knew what I'd done was stupid, but still, my annoyance slightly outweighed the shock that he could actually talk- "My friend… well he kind of…" I started.

"Dared you? Dumbass kid… you could'a killed yourself!"

"I know that _now_, thanks. And I'm not a kid!"

"Ya should think before you leap!"

I growled, he was right- but I didn't really need such attitude right now "What are you? My father?" I snapped "Thanks for the rescue mate but I could do without the lecture!!"

He grumbled to himself, which kind of made me smile a little to myself- perhaps I'd been too hard on him. After all he did save my life back there…

"Well… thanks again" I smiled weakly "Sorry, my temper went a bit there… it always gets me into trouble…"

I then gave him another hug- shocking him again- but he was smiling a little when I pulled away.

He began to speak "Are you-"

BANG!!!

I gasped in horror as I watched him fall backwards from me, onto the roof, on his back (Carapace I believe?- I saw that on the discovery channel…).

"Stay away from my friend alien freak!"

I glanced up and saw Mark- with a 2 ply piece of wood; looked like he'd finally gotten round to trying to get me… just where the hell had he gotten it from though?!

Oh yeah… they'd been doing maintenance work last week… right… the subconscious of my mind told me.

"Ow…." Said ('Raph', I think it was?) extremely dazed

"No need to thank-" Mark started to me with a big grin, waving his stupid 'weapon' triumphantly.

"YOU MORON!!" I hissed loudly smacking him on the head with my hand "What did you do?!"

As I continued to berate him- 'Raph' the turtle continued to mutter to himself in a crazy way.

I groaned and held my eyebrow ridge in frustration- what would we do now?

--

Well… first chapter hope you like it…

Please R and R!


	2. Klunk?

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT… despite my best efforts. But being a poor Biology student in Britain- I can ill afford 51 of shares in the company… . I only use the characters for my own amusement.

Anyways, 2nd chapter, Raphael has got hit on the head by Lisa's over reactive friend. What will they do? Let's find out…

Please R and R!

--

3rd person P.O.V

"Raph" she said as the turtle continued to groan, holding his head.

"Raph?" she asked again- he opened and shut his eyes again "Can you hear me?! Oh _please_ don't go into a coma… please don't go into a coma… please…" she said starting to slightly hyperventilate in panic.

She turned round and smacked Mark on the head again.

"OUCH!" he cried "Watch it or you'll give _me_ a coma dude!"

"And it'd serve you right!! What were you thinking?! This guy saves my life and you go and…"

Suddenly Raphael let out a larger growl of pain and lifted his head off the ground, sitting on his knees- he still had a rather large bump on his head… but other than that he seemed okay…

"Raph!! Are you alright?" she said in joy "I'm so sorry-"

She was cut off when he suddenly grabbed her nose "Pretty" he cooed, before he fully got up, thankfully letting go of the nose and began to run around the roof at top speed like a hyperactive child.

"Life is pretty! I love life!! Weeeee!!" he yelled from the roof tops, "Ooooh what's that?!" and proceeded to yank the cable connections on the roof top of the apartments- the result was mass screams from below as people lost their precious channels…

Both Mark and Lisa began to sweat drop as they watched on in shock…

Lisa's P.O.V:

Okay… what the hell just happened?

--

Still Lisa's P.O.V

"Watch it!" I hissed at Mark "Be careful you idiot!" as we carefully moved our new 'friend' through the window of my bedroom.

Honestly, that guy has the co-ordination of our Principal at the school Christmas bash…

Oh what am I doing, I hear you ask?

Well, It looks like our 'little' friend here simply doesn't have a _clue_ who he is. I said his name, Raph, repeatedly to stop him from damaging the roof any further- and when he finally looked up he had this face that _clearly_ said he hadn't thought I'd been talking to _him_.

In fact, he'd said the name sounded 'ugly' and said he wanted a new name.

He called himself _Klunk_ for some reason… I have no clue why…

I know this is by all means Mark's fault- but I had to be the one to take him in. It was the only way.

All my brothers have left home (hence the reason we moved from a house to an apartment), my mom is away on a 'business' trip (don't ask me what, I tend to tune out when she talks about her job)- and my dad is a cop- who _thankfully_ was going to be on the night shift in a few minutes.

Mark's mom, on the other hand just gave him a new little half brother 2 months ago… somehow finding a giant turtle in her son's room is not what she needs…

Hence my unexpected new 'roommate'- Raph, I mean Klunk the giant talking turtle… this was certainly interesting.

And by interesting I mean insane.

--

3rd person P.O.V- 10 minutes later

"Weeeee!" Raphael yelled as he ran around the room, picking up random objects in the bedroom.

"Raph…"

"Weeeeee! Who's Raph?" he panted, as he picked up a paperweight- and threw it out the window… hopefully no-one was taking a midnight stroll below…

"RAPH! I mean Klunk, stop running around!"

The turtle promptly stopped, and sat on the floor, crosslegged, giving her utmost attention- something which surprised her.

"Uh… okay Klunk- I'm going to get changed okay? I'll be back in a few minutes- there's a duvet on the floor, you can sleep on that, with some sheets too… just don't touch anything… please… while I still have some things left…"

As soon as she closed the bedroom door, 'Klunk' looked around the room with glee- what could he mess with now?

And then he looked behind him.

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" he screamed.

--

"What?" Lisa yelled "What is it?!" as she burst into her room, in her PJs.

She suddenly found herself knocked to the floor, her black floor sprayed across the ground as the turtle was on top of her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"M-M-Monster!!" he yelped "I saw a monster over there!!"

She pushed him off her, and glanced over his shoulder, beginning to laugh at the sight before her.

"Raph… I mean Klunk… that's a mirror…"

'Klunk' blinked and went up to the mirror, touching it with one of his three fingers.

Lisa felt pretty shocked, I mean he didn't even know _what_ he was… this was bad… who knows what he'd do over the shock.

"I'm a turtle monster?" he asked in wonderment "Coolness!" he yelped "I am King Koopa!!!" he yelled jumping on the bed.

"Get off the bed- and keep your voice down idiot!!" she snapped.

"Meanie" he said, as he lay into bed and fell asleep…

Lisa sighed as she climbed into bed… she had the feeling it was going to be a long night…

--2 hours later

Lisa's P.O.V

_Tug_

Maybe if I ignore him this time- he'll leave me alone.

_Tug_

Please… leave me alone… I need to sleep… I'm a growing teenager…

_Tug Tug_

"Oh what is it!!" I snapped- this guy had been bugging me, yanking on my PJ top sleeve every 15 minutes since we'd gone to 'sleep'- 'I want a story', 'I want a drink of water' 'I want a cookie'. It was driving me _mad_.

But I felt really bad, as I saw the big idiot shrink away in shock at my tone. Had I been too harsh? Probably.

I reminded myself- the reason he's like this is kind of my fault…

"Sorry Klunk…" I said my expression softening "What is it?"

"I had a nightmare…" he said, his lip quivering slightly "Can I sleep with you?"

Now, I'm a teenage girl- I _know_ what you're thinking right now- but honestly he just had this _look_.

It was something in his eyes.

I knew physically, he was probably a little older than me- but mentally, thanks to my friend he was acting about 4 years old.

It wasn't that different really, from letting my cousin, who's about that age climb in with me when she'd had that crazy dream about killer cabbages (don't ask) at Easter…

I sighed.

"Okay Klunk, hop on in" I muttered- glad of the fact I had a one and a half sized bed (or a single for the more portly American! The advertisement had said).

"Yay!!"

"Just be quiet okay?"

--

3rd person P.O.V

Raphael's eyes twinkled mischievously; something about this seemed rather nice…(I guess you could suppose he still had some of the teenager within him- somewhere)

Lisa nearly spazed in shock as she felt the three fingered hand on her side. His other hand placed on top of her head as he said in his best seductive voice-

"You know… we're all alone here and pretty close aren't we…what if…?"

And just like _that_. Raphael found himself back on the floor, spinning on his carapace.

"Meanie" he muttered, pouting to her, reverting back to his 4 year old state of mind as the spinning stopped- and Lisa turned herself away from him to face the other wall.

--

2nd chapter now done!! Please R and R!

Poor Raphael… I mean Klunk o0 (yeah- he took Mikey's cat's name… subconscious is a powerful thing…) hee hee.

I don't own King Koopa either...


	3. Sharp pointy things are not toys

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT- if I did why would I be writing this here? I'd be ordering them to make my pathetic idea into an episode! Muahahaha!

So… Raphael… I mean Klunk… has no idea who he is and has just realized he is a turtle (and is thrilled) from the last chapter… this chapter takes place the next morning.. Lisa's father is still to come back…

--

3rd Person P.O.V

"Klunk NO!!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" the turtle yelped as he ran around the kitchen/living room area

"KLUNK!! DON'T!!... COME BACK HERE DAMN IT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs-

"You swore!" he laughed "Naughty, naughty!!"

Her eyeball twitched- but before she lost her temper again she ended up doing a (in her view) very brave thing- she stepped out in front of him- snatching the sais from his two green hands.

"_Never_" she breathed out trying not to scream "_Never_, run around with sharp pointy objects Klunk! These are hardly toys!"

"Aw you're no fun" he pouted

Lisa's P.O.V

I scowled back at him, folding my arms. I really should have confiscated them from him earlier- when he'd tried to stick one of them in the toaster.

Yes, you heard me, he tried to stick a nin-jitsu metal weapon in an electrical appliance. (I'd checked what it was on the net- if I ever got round to it, I'd ask his parents- if he had them- what the hell they were thinking giving him such things…)

My brain hurts, from trying to comprehend what is going through his (very addled mind). He's like a toddler, yet with the height and strength of someone _much_ older- a very dangerous combination indeed…

He continued to pout- and then gave me the 'puppy dog eyes'. Or as I'd re-dubbed them privately 'turtle eyes'- in this little time since he'd been under my charge- he knew my weak point.

Life is so unfair.

Hell, I'm looking after a hyperactive, 5 foot 5 talking turtle so life's pretty strange too.

I lowered my shoulders "If you play with these Klunk, you'll hurt yourself, or someone else- and we wouldn't want that eh? I'll keep them for now…" I sighed placing them in my coat pocket.

He continued to pout until I heard a rustle behind the door… I glanced at the clock- 8AM?!

That meant…

DAD!!

--

3rd person P.O.V

Officer Barnes stopped as he was about to put the keys in the door, the tiredness of staying up all night catching up on him- what was that rustling noise? He thought suspiciously.

"Aiiieee!" he heard his only daughter shriek in shock- in his haste he burst into the room, almost falling over to find…

Lisa with her legs tangled up in the hose of the vacuum cleaner. Looking very flustered as she closed the closet door more tightly on itself.

"Uh… hi dad!" she giggled meekly to him "Fancy seeing you here… in our home… um"

"Lisa? What are you doing?" he smirked to himself.

"Spring cleaning?"

"It's summer"

"Well the battle with dirt never ends!" she said dramatically, trying to stand up- only to fall over again.

He laughed as he hauled her up "Well it looks like you're losing honey. Why are you up so early? You're even already dressed… and it's August… something doesn't seem right…"

"What if I make you coffee dad?" she said, quickly changing the subject- "unless you want to go to bed now…"

A small noise resided from the closet door- and Lisa banged on it violently- seeing her father's look she smiled and said "Squeaky door, gets on my nerves… hee hee." As he sweatdropped. _Takes after her mother, obviously…_ he thought

"Yeah, a quick brew- then I gotta go…"he said following her to the kitchen.

"Dad… much as I like to see the back of you- you've done you're 8 hours already… hence why you abandoned me last night?…"she said pretending to be upset.

"Crime never stops." He scratched his unshaven chin and grimaced "Neither does the paperwork"

"Ouch."

"Nah, I just wanted to check up on you… I'll have a shower at the station… ta da for now…" he said kissing her forehead as he went for the door- draining the last of his coffee and handing her the mug

"Ta da for now..." she replied with a small smile.

She waited for 2 minutes until after he left before breathing a sigh of relief- opening the closet door- revealing Raph/Klunk having had had his own 'fight' with several brooms and the mop- and losing like she had done in her 'battle'.

"Damn it! Took you long enough…" he muttered to her, the mop perked neatly on his green bald head- and covering his eyes.

Her eyes snapped up… that sounded more like well… Raph…

Hope filled her.

"Oooopps _I_ said a bad word!" he giggled.

She groaned. Klunk was back…

Lisa's P.O.V

He seemed to have odd flashes like this- like well after what happened last night… I went about as red as the colour of his bandana as I remembered what he'd done.

In the end he was like most teenage boys… despite his appearance I guess. I'd learnt a lot about that sort of thing, with 3 brothers- judging about the (awful, horrifying) discussions I'd heard them talk about when the topic reverted to girls.

Still…_geez_. I so, hadn't been expecting that to happen.

My stupidity side strikes again… and not for the first time…

I heard a knock on the door. Through the peephole I saw- Mark… not my dad- that was a relief (but then why would my dad knock?).

I was hoping he'd help me out. What a good mate.

Because…after all- this is more his fault than mine.

-- half an hour later

"Weeeeee!" he (guess who?) yelled under his coat and hat as he half ran and skipped down the street.

"Klunk!" I hissed "control yourself!"

I was not in the mood.

Mark? A fantastic friend? I don't think so.

Oh no, he needed to go down to this movie- that he just had to see along with his girlfriend and two other of our guy mates… for the thirteenth time.

It's name? The Ripper Zombies 3 ('a modern classic'… apparently…)

And fool that I was, I brought my 'little' friend with me (I couldn't just leave him behind).

It was rated PG13- so for a horror movie, it was pretty tame as far as they go, and in general I like horror movies- especially when they're so bad, like this one, that they make me laugh out loud.

But I'd forgotten- our friend was a big kid now basically.

The result?

A sobbing teenage turtle in my arm (which was slightly scarier than anything I saw on the screen, with the ketchup and sausages flying everywhere).

"Uh there… there…?" I said while giving him a comfort hug in his coat (the eyes… even in the movie theatre, in his bandana- they made me do it!!)

So in the end- I took him outside 15 minutes into the film. Leaving the four to a delightful 2-and-ahalf-hour long entertainment of what could be simply botched cookery skills(not before the other 3 gave him weird looks though…)

Now, I had a lot of time to kill. But how do you entertain a turtle satisfactorily with only 14 bucks left?

More importantly- how do you get him to calm down before government officials come and take him to area 51?

I sighed and grabbed his hand- oddly enough it felt warm rather than cold, as I'd expected… ho hum.

He smiled at me as I held on tightly to him- and then got this look on his face… which I did not like at all.

"Aiiiiiiieeeeeee!" I screamed as he began to run quickly- pulling me along for the ride…

--

3rd person P.O.V

The horns screeched and blared menacingly as the pair dashed across the road- a blur of yellow and black seemed to envelope both their eyes as they dashed on.

"Damn kids!!"

"Watch where you're going ya dumbasses!!"

"Where are we going?! Slow down!!" Lisa screeched in pure terror- he was going so fast that she was basically lifted from the ground.

She yelped again as he yanked her onto his back (shell?), over the coat and went even faster as she clung on.

This did not bode well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So where does Raph/Klunk think he's going?

Just so you know- there is a reason he calls himself after 'Klunk' after the cat which will be revealed later (subconscious type thing I'm working on).

Please Rand R! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far- it means a lot to me.

P.S- In the last chapter I meant to say "black hair" not "floor"… just so you know… -shrugs- I am the queen of typos after all…


	4. Opened eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT… unfortunately for me… -sobs- I fail at LIFE!

Now we hear a little about one of the other turtles in this chapter- I mean the guy Raph/Klunk has been gone all night…. So obviously they noticed something- there is a reason he was out though…let's just say he's not the only member of the family lost…they'll just be realizing though (for summer, the human teens are up horrendously early).

This chapter is more sweet than funny, but you get the idea…

Please R and R.

--

"Hey Raph!" yelled the youngest brother as he pounded on the door "Rise and Sh-i-ine" he called in an annoying sing song voice.

He waited for the routine groan and shouts.

Nothing.

"Raph?" he called again and sighed, oh boy.

"Look, Bro, if this is about what I said about the cat… I'm sorry…" he said through the door "It's not really you're fault…"

Nothing.

"Aw come on Bro- _please_, I was upset…" he said as he opened the door "I said some things I didn't…"

The room was empty.

"Raph?"

And then he noticed the note on the bed.

--

Back to Lisa and Raph/Klunk…3rd person

"STOP IT!!" she screeched in panic "JUST STOP AND SOW DOWN PLEASE!! WHERE ARE WE GOING ANYWAY?!"

"Some place fun!" her companion called as he continued to push forward- knocking down several people along the way.

"Sorry!" she called "Sorry again!! Sorry… please don't sue us…" she cried out. "And could you PLEASE get this guy to STOP?!"

"We're here!!" he called out in glee, coming into such an abrupt halt that she almost cracked her head against his shell as she fell off him.

Lisa's P.O.V

I lay on the ground behind him rubbing my forehead- thankful I hadn't blacked out.

After all, two people (and I lose that term 'people' loosely) _both_ contracting amnesia in the middle of New York wouldn't exactly help matters…

Well, might as well see what was so damn important.

I gazed at the sight before me "You have got to be frickin' kidding me." I snapped at him- his smile under the hat never faltering as his eyes took in everything.

3rd person P.O.V

The scene was practically empty- at only 9.30AM, the grass area was only really starting to open for business, a few families milling around giving the pair odd looks (well they were teenagers), and Raphael looked particularly suspicious in his garb.…

Lisa raised an eyebrow- this scene was familiar to her, but she hadn't been here in, oh years.

It hardly seemed worth all that hassle…

The basic premise of this area was a small children's play park- and several small food and craft stalls including…

"PIZZA!!" he yelped excitedly as he bounced up and down- "can I get a slice Lisa- _can I?!_"

She let out a groan and handed him a 5 dollar bill- "Knock yourself out…you need feeding mate"

"Yay!" he cried out in joy- looking by the sign he could get a slice and have some change with it too… poor guy did seem hungry she guessed… seeing as she'd only been able to force not even a half slice of toast and a cup of tea (not coffee, in his condition) down his throat that morning…

She noticed with amusement as he smacked his lips in anticipation as the pepperoni pizza was slapped on the polystyrene plate.

He was just about to take a _huge_ bite when… she saw him glance to his left…

She raised her eyebrows as instead- he passed it to a homeless man sitting on the bench and he then scurried over to her, looking nervous.

"Sorry…"

"About what?" she asked surprised

"You gave me money to get food for myself… and well I gave it to that guy without your permission…" he mumbled, looking even more like a child as he looked down at his (well technically her father's) huge shoes…

"Well, why did you do it? Weren't you hungry?"

"Well I was…but he seemed to need it more than me…"

He looked shocked as she pulled him into a huge hug- but pleased "_You_, are a fantastic person you know that dude? And don't let anyone say differently you hear?" she said excitedly.

He smiled slightly dreamily as she let go.

"So what do you want to do dude? Name it- you deserve it. Anything… well up to the limit of 9 dollars I guess… so unfortunately a cruise is out of the question…"

She smiled as he tittered at her (pretty lame) joke and then his eyes shone.

"See saw!!" he yelped at the park.

She laughed as he took her by the arm and she sat down on the seat as they both went up and down without a care in the world.

Lisa's P.O.V

I knew the other people were giving me and Raph odd looks- but truly? I didn't really care anymore…what was so wrong with two teens having a little fun that didn't involve money for once?

Sometimes, when you live in a big city- it is hard not to truly realize how isolated you can be.

There are millions of people- who never look, who never _see_ what was right in front of them. (I mean I'm friends with a giant turtle with amnesia, who happened to save my life- how unaware can you be not to notice something like that?)

They are too busy running their own lives to give others another thought.

And that just causes people more pain for themselves- rather than good- as well as everyone else too.

It makes no sense- and yet we do it, we think only of number one, thinking as long as we win- no-one else matters.

We don't realize, that when one person on this planet is in pain- we should all feel it, no boundaries, no exceptions- and yet we pass people on the street who need a hot meal. We turn a blind eye when someone gets mugged or attacked saying 'Let the police do their job'.

Even I've been guilty of that and my dad IS a cop. Pretty much everyone is guilty of it at some point in their lives…

In this world- we are all connected, no matter the nation, religion or social status. And we should really start acting like it more.

I never though in a million years- a giant _turtle_, would teach me how to act more _human_.

But I had finally begun, to _see_.

--


	5. Evil tellitubbies

Disclaimer: I thought you'd realize by now but… again I don't own TMNT or the tellitubbies or the Ring… (don't ask just read…)

In this chapter- we have a few more tit bits of the other turtles- plus some moments where Mark (who really should have took responsibility first- since this whole thing is mostly his fault) looks after Raph/Klunk on his own- and he has problems…particularly since he's supposed to be looking after his half brother too (you know- he was mentioned before- he's only 2 months…)

--

Turtle Lair-

Don continued fiddling with the mobile phone even as the shadow fell upon him- not looking up once _Damn Raph and his temper_ he thought- his mind casting back to last night's argument.

"Whatever it is Mikey, can it wait? I'm kind of busy…" he muttered

And then he looked up- and saw the look on his younger brother's face, he was starting to shake a little.

"Mikey?"

"It's Raph…" he started "You know how I blamed him for losing Klunk on me…?"

"Yeah…"

He handed his brother the piece of paper "It-it looks like he went out looking for him last night… but he didn't come back…"

As he scanned the piece of paper- in Raphael's untidy scrawl his eyes widened with shock.

"Leo!! Master Splinter!!" he yelled, running out of the room as fast as he could.

--

hours later, about dinner time- Raph/Klunk, Lisa and Mark- in Mark's apartment.

"But I-"

"No"

"But-"

"For the last time _no_. You have to do this Mark!!" she warned him, giving her patented 'I will kill you' eyeball twitch.

"But LOOK at him- he's a ticking time bomb!!" he screeched "He's a monster!!"

She shot him a look and then gazed at her turtle friend the so called 'monster'- who was busy cooing over Jamie, his baby brother, in his crib.

"Does that look like a raving lunatic to you?" she smirked "Make up as many excuses as you want pal, it's _your_ responsibility-

I have to cook for my dad now- he'll have had a rough day- what with people threatening to put holes in his head, both in and out of the office for not getting their way… and somehow I don't think he wants to meet him in the state he'll be in mmm?"

She smiled as Mark folded his arms and scowled.

"Besides- you have to look after your brother anyway, since your mom is today and tonight visiting relatives and _you_r stepdad is out on the beat tonight too, and will be at the gym all day- you have no excuse not to do this."

"I was going to invite Laura over."

"You saw her this morning idiot, can't your hormones control themselves, for once? you'll see her tomorrow! You're my friend…"

She started to lecture- making him groan- she was playing the 'friend' card- that was really low…

"And besides- this whole thing is your fault!" she snapped slapping him over the head.

Then she walked over to the turtle- still making faces at the baby- as it gurgled and smiled.

"Klunk?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go now- you be good okay? I'll see you again tomorrow morning"

"You're leaving me here?" his lip quivering as his eyes filled…

Lisa's P.O.V

Those eyes… those damn eyes!!! They'll be the death of me. I swear it.

I gave him a big hug before I left "Don't worry I'll come back for you… I won't leave you with the ugly, stinky human forever…"

Mark- who'd been rolling his eyes at me shouted "HEY!!" at the comment but I just smirked, served him right if you ask me…

--

20 minutes later- In the middle of cooking.

My father is rather putting me off with his constant stomach rumbles- through the steam I can't help but stop and think what those pair will get up to…

--

Mark's P.O.V- one hour later

I can't believe Lisa did this to me.

What the hell am I going to do with this _thing_?

The fact that he cut in on my 'action' kind of peeved me too…

I guess she sees this a punishment for what I did- but this isn't punishment, it's torture!

I wonder if this green dude has a mute button or something? Or even an off switch- so I can just stuff him in a closet and forget about him.

He keeps running around and knocking things over- giving me heart attacks as I try and catch priceless heirlooms.

Okay, so they're _not_ priceless heirlooms, but that vase and trinkets were definitely worth _something_. If not financially, at least in a sentimental sense to my mom.

More importantly- if any were to break my life would be officially over, at the young age of 16. Definitely.

I gave him dinner- which consisted of mac and cheese- it resulted in half the meal being flung around the floor as he expressed his excitement by waving his fork around manically all the time…

I was starting to snap.

I don't get it- out of the two of us- _I'm_ supposed to be the happy go-lucky one, _she's_ the one with the short fuse- yet she didn't seem to have killed him yet.

How the hell did she do it?

How the hell did he get _away_ with all this crap?

It was nuts really, that he hadn't been turned into turtle soup by her…

--

The turtles, 3rd person-

"We have to go find him!" shouted Leo as he pulled on his coat over his shell and katanas "We don't know what might have happened!"

The 3 brothers raced on as their master called on encouragingly.

"Oh Bro…" murmured Michelangelo, guiltily "Where are you…?"

And so the long search began.

They returned many hours later, until they were too exhausted to go on- their labour fruitless…

--

3rd person- Raph/Klunk and Mark- late evening/early night.

The turtle sat on tender hooks as his eyes were fed by the screen. He was fascinated as the yellow sun rose into the sky and started to giggle.

_Time for tellitubbies… time for-_

_Click_ went the screen.

_And now it's time for American daredevil idiot with your host…_

"Hey!" he said outraged "I was WATCHING that!"

"Well I want to watch this buttface" Mark scowled, having put his brother to bed, was now holding the remote.

"But I was WATCHING it- I called dibs!"

"Tell it to a human who cares…"

"Give me the remote!" he shouted as he tried to wrestle it from him…

"AAGGGGGHHH!!!" Mark screeched "Get off me!!" he yelped, as the turtle's plastron crushed his back.

"Give me the remote!!" he cried out, the sweat (did turtles normally sweat?) starting to drip on the boy's neck.

"Okay!! Fine it's yours!!" he gasped, handing him the 'precious' item.

"Thankies!" he said in a sweet voice, as he clicked it, removing himself from on top of the boy- resulting in colours emanating from the TV so bright it practically _blinded_ Mark…

The teenager sat down on the sofa and scowled- put out he hadn't gotten his way. And then he smiled, a very _evil_ smile.

"You know… it surprises me…"

"Huh?" said the turtle, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"That you're not scared of them…" he said pointing to the screen as La La went to get custard along with Po.

"Why would I be scared of them?" he said "They're cool!"

"No they're not… they're evil"

That got his attention.

"Evil?"

"You should _never_ play the tellitubbies on t.v- don't you know? If you do they will crawl out of the tv… like that Ring chick…" he saw the confused look "Never mind; anyway- they'll stay in the TV, until you fall to sleep… and they'll come and get you…"

He smirked as the turtle's eyes widened in shock and fear as he meekly passed the remote, and shook a little, clutching a blanket…

Ah, violence and stupidity- a much more refreshing form of entertainment!

--

1.15AM

Lisa sat up in bed in shock and turned on the bedside lamp beside her- from the looks of it, several other people were putting on their lights too from her bedroom window…

Did she just hear someone scream "Evil tellitubbies"?

--

Please R and R! –shivers- evil tellitubbies… EVIL!!


	6. Searching the city and the mind

Disclaimer: For the last time!! I don't own TMNT!! Seriously, I even tried the old 'pizza under a box' trick- but even Mikey didn't fall for it! Let alone my favourites Leo and Don… -mutters- Though I must admit, by writing this fic- Raphael is starting to win me over… hee hee.

Well, because of Mark's cruelty Raph has had a nightmare about the teletubbies (I just realized I spelt that wrong in the previous chapter… oh well, and no I still don't own them either- I wouldn't really want to). Anyways there is a big "awww" scene as Raph feels down- my teeth rotted when writing it. (okay not really), slightly sad but then uplifting in places… A plan develops in order to help Raph(Klunk?) regain his memory…

Starts kind of serious at first…in fact most of this really is- not exactly a laugh fest. And just for the record- I _don't_ think people deserve to burn in hell for having the odd drink and getting tipsy now and again. I only hate it when it comes to a point where you hurt yourself or other people…

I know- it's supposed to be humour- but it's also sentimental this story(they just don't have a genre rating under that…)

Please R and R- hold on to your hats- here we go!!

--

3rd person P.O.V-

The moon beat down over head upon the three hunched figures as they darted from building to building.

Their silhouettes were not really regarded by the few drunkards in the alleys below, any which did however, supposed the shapes were formations of their alcohol induced illusions.

But they were wrong.

"Raph…" was the name that was produced by the three…

The man directly below gazed at them, looked at his rum bottle, tossing it aside.

"I've got to get some help…" he said to himself, remembering the Alcoholics Anonymous pamphlet he'd been given (by that extremely irritating 'peppy' girl) hours ago. Despite the rumours of religious brainwashing- they were his… one shot.

His last chance.

The three in question moved on- not realizing that without trying- they'd perhaps helped someone else on their way…

To freedom.

But what of the one they were searching for?

--

Lisa sighed as she climbed from the fire escape steps to the roof. A sudden gust whipped up her dark hair- and she shivered slightly.

But other than that breath of wind, it was pretty warm- a summer night, and being in such a 'heat island' as the city- she was really perfectly fine in her PJs and coat.

There he was.

Lisa's P.O.V.

I hurried over to Raph and placed my arm on his shell as he shook.

How did I know he'd be here? Call it a hunch…

The voice the scream that had emanated _had_ sounded familiar some how…

The original shouts and yells over the sudden noise, and other such activity was starting to die down- as I watched other people turn off the lights again- and once again fall to a grateful slumber…

Well, most people. Because after all- isn't this 'the city that never sleeps'?

I yawned- loudly. My sleep came to a total of 6 hours so far for two nights- not a good record really…

Raph looked up at me through his tears (gah! The eye thing!) and murmured "Sorry" as I hugged him.

"What happened?"

"Te-Teletubbies" he blubbed- and told me _everything_. Even the strange nightmare he's had of Dipsey trying to eat his face, while the other... things (what exactly _are_ they anyhow?) dowsed him in their'evil' custard for flavour while chanting in a satanical way.

I bit my lip, _don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh…_

Too late- I gave a giggle fit which eventually turned into a loud series of sniggering and spluttering, and he glared up at me, a look of betrayal- which made me feel guilty.

"And-and then, when I woke him, he got mad at me…" he whimpered

Another hug was in order it seemed.

Damn it Mark!

The guy was usually the happy and bubbly one… but when it came to kids (or in this case giant turtles which _act_ like kids) he is completely and utterly _useless._

In fact, worse than useless.

He was originally an only child until his mom- oh so "selfishly got herself banged up" by his stepdad at 37 (his words, not mine).

Spoilt brat! Sometimes, I wondered why I was even friends with the idiot…I've known the guy practically all my life though.

There would still be hell to pay tomorrow…

We said nothing for a few minutes, and just sat on the roof, looking across the sky line. He was first to break the silence…

3rd person P.O.V

"What am I?"

Lisa sucked in a huge breath and exhaled "I thought you'd already found out… you're a turtle…"

"A freak, which is why you wouldn't let me out of the coat today…" he muttered, so softly that she didn't hear. Only speaking more loudly to say-

"Yes… but where do I come from…? _Who_ am I…"

"I- I don't know…" she stopped and then started "You called yourself Raph though…"

"The ugly name?"

She giggled a little "Yeah… it sounds like a nickname though- not a real name… do you think you know it…?"

He shook his head. It was shocking, the lack of recognition in his eyes at the name. The mind was a complex and scary thing at times…

But then as the old saying goes- if our brains were simple enough for us to completely understand them- we'd be too _stupid_ to understand them in the first place.

Lisa dipped her hand into her coat pocket- the sai glinted in the moonlight- she even passed one of them to her companion, trusting him this time.

"Anything?"

He shook his head again, and she frowned.

"What if-" she started "No that's stupid…"

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing…It's just…"

The eyes came into full force- they clearly said _try me_.

"Okay then, well, _these_ are supposed to be nin-jitsu weapons- I told you that right?"

He nodded.

"Well… there's kind of an old saying that goes, what the mind forgets the body remembers… or something like that I'm not sure…"

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say… is well, I got this book at the public library today… it's on nin-jitsu… don't ask me why I got it… I just did when I found out about these things…"

"Yes?"

"Well… what if I teach you a few… moves…?"

"You?! But you're a girl!! You can't fight!"

SMACK! "Ouchies! I've already had lots of bumps to the head- do I really need another one?" he moaned.

"Sorry, reflex, you played the gender card… that's one thing you should never do around girls…"

"So… you think you could do it?" he asked in wonderment, still rubbing his head.

"Don't get too excited- I've never had any training in any martial art form at all, let alone _this_. But I don't know… it might trigger something…."

"That… would be so AWESOME!!" he squealed.

Now it was _her_ turn to be hugged.

Extremely painfully.

"I… can…. Taste… my… spine…" she wheezed at his bone crushing grip. "Not...breathing...please..."

"Sorry…" he giggled, causing her to smile even as she lifted herself painfully from the floor after he dropped her.

She dragged herself down to the fire escape stairs "I'll be back in a minute… you wait here okay?" she said winching between steps.

Lisa's P.O.V

Damn that guy has got some muscle… geez what have I let myself in for?!

At least I know one thing about him- he most _definitely_ works out a lot…

I'm going to die aren't I?

If not from his _hugs_, from sleep deprivation.

Figures…

Ah well, you only live once! Onward! To the bookshelf!

3rd person P.O.V

Raphael continued to stare at the scene before him- and his smile widened.

Although he couldn't remember anything much, his mind draped in fog- and didn't know what to expect, the possibilities was limitless.

A tingle of anticipation was in the air- who knew what could happen?

--

The amber eyes of the cat blinked in the alley way as it looked up to the sky… that shadow shape seemed pretty familiar.

"Mew…" it whimpered softly- it's small noise overtaken by the loud booming of a single passing car…

--

A/N- I think you can guess who the cat is... anyway, a new plan- will it work?

to be continued...


	7. dances push it to the limit

Disclaimer: Why do you continue to torture me? Of course I don't own TMNT!

So far, Lisa has come up with a new idea in order to regain Raph's memory- thinking the fact he probably had some training of nin-jitsu, from his weapons (of course he has had- but she's just going on a hunch here people!). And thus perhaps redoing some of those moves might help him remember… will it work? Read on!

Slight romance…? Perhaps…it just sort of happened while I wrote… mmmm. There is if you look through it with a microscope… very slight…

Please Review also.

--

Lisa's P.O.V

It was 4.30 am by this stage and I watched, leaning over the edge, half smiling as Raph shuffled his way forward grooming the female gorilla- which was making contented sounds.

I gave a small giggle as a smaller ape tried in vain to find fur on the turtle to groom- looking rather put out that there was none…

No, we're not in Africa, before you ask. (How would we do that in just over 3 hours?) We're in Central Park zoo.

_Now_ I hear you ask- how did we make our way to a zoo in the early hours of the morning- ages before it even opens? Not to mention _why_?

Well, I wasn't too sure myself how he'd come up with that idea.

For the first hour, after changing into sweats (I took it seriously as you can tell! I would have brought 'Push it to the limit' music with me… if that wasn't so overdone…) it had mostly consisted of my green friend howling with laughter at me (and me telling him to shut his face) as I tried in vain to imitate the most simple moves. And failing, miserably.

Somehow- I don't think I'll ever become a great ninja- and if I do, it definitely won't be because I taught myself…

I did manage however to learn a few high kicks and punches… not exactly _perfectly_- but reasonably well- and then I asked Raph to try. (He asked me to call him by his nick name- saying it might help him remember too… it hasn't yet but it's worth a shot…)

The result?

He was… _fantastic._

Seriously- he took one look at the pages, and pretty much did everything right in a few minutes. It looked like the old saying had a point- the body _did_ remember sometimes, what the mind forgot.

Then he started wooping (I though nin-jitsu was the art of _silence_? According to the book, it's supposed to be…) and started doing all this crazy stuff in the air- even jumping between buildings- as I watched on enviously- wishing _I_ could do that.

But even I wasn't that stupid- hell, the very reason the guy was knocked out is because I tried such a crazy stunt.

And then he looked at me, in between jumps and got this puzzled look in his eye- and a glint…

I shall now learn to fear that look- with good reason.

Because all of a sudden he _grabbed_ me and started gripping clothes lines as we started to jump from block to block- the wind stung my eyes as I held on tightly to him- in pure fear. I'd been too tired to fight him off- and I knew if I did then he might drop me or something…

My vocabulary at the time became rather limited- only consisting mainly of-

WHAT THE HELL?!

AGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!

STOP IT!! PUT ME DOWN!!

ARE YOU CRAZY?!

WHO DO THINK YOU ARE TARZAN?!

He just laughed at the last one- and started calling me 'Jane'. Oh boy, a comedian just what we need…

You know… because of all this screaming I do due to him- I believe I shall spend a fortune in throat lozenges for the rest of my life.

And it would come out of _his_ health insurance… if he had any…

Anyway then he swung us over to this place…

I still feel rather dizzy…even now, when I think back about it…

But when I saw where I was- I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I'm pretty much against zoos usually- unless they're properly kitted out for the animals needs.

It looked like now we had a free reign of the place though- and besides it would probably liven up the animals' dull lives a bit.

Also- as you know by now, Raph played his best card- the eyes and BAM! Why we're still here…

He'd been pretty excited about the gorillas… what with being called 'Tarzan' and all… mmm I think I boosted his already oversized ego… that can't be good.

But through seeing him train- he did seem to act well, more his age… there's _something_ there- though I'm not sure what…

He does seem to have grown up a lot since first losing his memory because of my 'expert' cough-cough-lame-cough-cough training, he was more like a teenager now, except with a more 'fun' oriented concept on life…hence the impressions he was currently making to my 'cousin'.

I didn't appreciate being called 'Ape girl' by him earlier. I mean do I call him Chelonian boy? (That's the class that turtles belong to- I'm smart, aren't I?)

Looks like he's coming back up here…

3rd person

Raphael smiled as he jumped onto the viewers' ledge in front of her.

"Hey" he grinned at her, who smiled back "You okay?"

"Still feeling a bit nauseous- thanks to you." She joked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Awww… I make you feel a little flippy in the stomach? What, have a crush on me?" he laughed as she smacked him over the head.

"Idiot." She said softly as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Why do you keep hitting me? Do you think it will knock my memory back into me or something?" he grumbled

"Or something… definitely…" she laughed to him

"What is that something?"

She blinked at him in confusion as he slid of the ledge, to stand beside her as she leaned against the viewing docks wall.

"Huh?"

"If you're not hitting me because you want to get my memory back then why do it?"

" Thought that was obvious from the _idiot_ comment"

"Oh" he said, sounding slightly disappointed

"Raph-?"

"Let's just go on eh?" he said abruptly "We'd better be getting back I guess…"

She shook her head at him, still completely in the dark.. "Wow, that training must work- you're now the responsible one out of the two of us again… all will soon be right with the world…"

"Yeah…" he said rather sadly "It will be."

As she gripped onto him as they flew themselves over the security area with ease, he tried not to blush.

Luckily it was dark, not to mention the fact he was green- or she may have noticed it.

He couldn't remember his past life, or really who he was.

He didn't know if he had a family, or his exact age either.

All he knew were these 3 things:

1) He was a giant turtle.

2) He was a ninja. Probably. Something seemed familiar as he flew through the air…

3) The only person he seemed to be able to understand and trust him at all was this girl pinned to his side…which was slightly depressing come to think of that- to have only one person in the whole world care...

But perhaps... depending on the person that was more enough.

--

"Ouch!" he moaned as they banged into the table…

"Ha! Some ninja- _you_ turn out to be" the girl smirked at him

"Give me a break! I've got amnesia remember?"

_Click._

"AGH! Artificial light!" she moaned

"What are you two doing?" asked Mark groggily "It's 5 friggin am! I need my beauty sleep…!"

"Too right you do…" she sniggered.

"Whatever- I'm going to bed" and just like that, the grouchy teenager banished itself to its room… like the horrendous creature it was... (his hair _was _slightly terrifying).

Raph looked slightly put out at the lack of blood spilt between the two teens.

"Don't worry dude- I'm going to get him for you later in the morning for you…you just have to fend off the evil teletubbies for a few more hours k? While I try to catch a few hours of sleep…"

"You're cruel." His lip wobbling again- but she swore she saw a smile playing on his lips earlier (do turtles even have lips?).

"And you're learning my pathetic sense of humour, young grasshopper" she giggled, bowing to him in a weak attempt to imitate a martial arts expert. As she went to the window- to climb two stories to her own room, the top floor she suddenly stopped.

"Hang on" she said going over to him, taking the sai from him along with the one she'd kept herself.

"Hey!"

She looked at him. "I'm not giving you these for the night Raph okay? I'm not sure what you'll do with them…"

He folded his arms and frowned at her "No fair!! I want them!!" he yelped, childishly lunching towards her.

"NO RAPH!" she said, panicking slightly "You're not ready!!"

"I learnt all the moves like _that_, even you said so…"

"Even so Raph… until you get your memory back… I'm not giving them to you… its too risky… you might get hurt…"

She paused.

"And don't do the eye thing mate…"

"The eye thing?"

"The- oh I'm so cute and sad type look…the do what I want look because I'm a-…"

He suddenly looked pleased and cut in "Cute?"

She slapped her head "Never mind…" and then she muttered "_Dumbass_"

"Hey!" he said "I _heard_ that…"

"Whatever- I'm really getting too tired to care you know?"

"Hug?" he asked, in a way that she couldn't help but laugh at- this giant turtle running around asking for _hugs_.

She sighed "Fine- but don't crush me this time…"

He kept his promise- and they both parted ways.

As she climbed up the steps, she didn't notice the slightly evil gleam in his eyes as he turned around… a sai glinting as it remained clasped in his hand…

Now for some fun with the boy… Lisa, in her bid to cheer the young turtle up, had told him Mark's worst fear…

'Heh heh.' He thought to himself, as he made his way to his mother's makeup cabinet.

This was going to be _sweet._

Half an hour later-

Lisa's P.O.V

DAMN IT! Can't a girl get any sleep around here?

Did I just hear someone scream?

It didn't sound like Raph though…

Back to sleep then...

--

A/N- Hee hee, Raph is starting to act more is age- in a slightly evil kind of way… the training seems to have done that much for him… but regaining his full memory is going to take more it seems…

Please R and R


	8. Lies and arguments

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own TMNT…. Yet- wait did I just type that? Damn…

Some more of the other turtles at first- then back to Raphie…. A more serious chapter…

--

10AM

"Where is he?! Where is he?!" Leonardo said to no-one in particular as he paced the lair back and forth.

Michelangelo and Donatello watched on a their leader continued to speak to himself- asking himself questions he obviously couldn't answer. Not for want of trying.

To put it bluntly, he was going crazy- and who could blame him? They all had been out last night (not to mention part of the day- a horrendous risk).

And nothing.

Nothing at all about him.

There had been no reports on the news of a "scientific interest" story yet- which was a relief. But it still begged the questions that Leonardo continued to ask-

Just where the shell was he? And why on earth hadn't he come back yet?

Don glanced with a sigh at the remains of the shell cell in his hands- Raphael's- the one he'd thrown on the wall, after Mikey had accused him of losing Klunk on purpose when he'd made him take the cat out for him.

The reason they couldn't contact him…even if it was just for him to yell down back at them… to know he was alive would be enough…

_Damn it Raph_… Donatello thought _Where are you? We're going nuts without you…even Splinter hasn't spoken much since you left… where are you?!_

--

Lisa's P.O.V

I sighed as I looked at Mark- who was as white as a ghost as he spun his tale.

"Okay and then what happened?"

"He… he jumped out on me… makeup like…. Like…"

"A clown?" I asked trying not to smile- it wasn't really funny.

Or was it? I couldn't help but smile a little… man that Raph was good…

Well, slightly evil, but you get the idea…what a great comeback… Mark did deserve it afterall, didn't he?

It was more imaginative than what I'd thought of… which had been to yank his ear around 10 blocks until he begged for mercy during my jog.

"YES!" he shrieked "An evil green clown!! And then he went with that damn _fork_ and started _waving _it at me..."

My eyes snapped up at that last comment. I felt in my coat… I _did_ only have one of them…damn it. I then went over to the sniggering turtle.

"Hand it over." I snapped at him.

He looked at me, rather shocked. "No."

"You tricked me." I snarled.

That is one thing I won't stand for- being lied to- I know, I know I technically did it with my dad- the reason this guy wasn't in a lab right now- but that was because I _had_ to. Normally I hated lying…

Especially when people do it to me. Perhaps it makes me a hypocrite, I don't know- but it's the truth.

"They're mine in the first place- aren't they?"

"Even you don't know that- for all I know you may have stolen them!" I argued lamely (that was a weak point- it was obvious from the way he'd handled them last night, he'd used them before… for a long time)

And then the bickering started… a long argument.

It was childish and hurtful, the things we said.

I wish I could take back what I said now- but what's done is done, right?

He looked at me like he _hated_ me. And seeing my own reflection in his eyes- I wasn't looking too loveable either.

"I don't know why I even bothered to take you in… even my life isn't worth having to be with a sneak like _you_ for another second!" I riled at him

"Fine! Then I guess I'll leave then eh? If you never wanted me…"

I blinked at him "You can't leave- you've nowhere to GO you idiot. I thought I could trust you…"

"Yeah? Well I thought you were my friend. Guess we were both wrong."

He opened the window.

My eyes widened- surely that had been an empty threat.

"Bye then." He growled

Hadn't it?

"Raph…" and then he jumped on to the fire escape- and headed towards the roof.

"RAPH!" I shouted, scrambling up there to follow him.

But he was too fast for someone like me.

I watched on from my view- as he bounded out of sight. "Raph…no…".

I broke down then- for the first time in years, I sat down and cried. I cried for myself. I cried for a lost friend.

I cried for him.

Damn it- he wouldn't survive out there… not on his own… he may have fighting skills- but nothing more…he… from his age had had the skills, _and_ sense with which to obviously hide himself for so many years.

Not any more.

It was only a matter of time when the news report flashed up…

I had been expecting it to come even earlier though- but there he was on the lunchtime news- a flash of green on the camera for all to see…

"Oh Raph…" Mark murmured in shock, surprising me by sounding concerned as we gazed at the T.V "What have you done?"

Then he paused and looked at me.

"Scratch that… what have we done?"

--


	9. Hoping and running

Disclaimer: As a gift my parents are going to get me TMNT next Christmas… (just kidding!). I don't own them, and I likely never will.

Raph has run off- and he's been spotted… what will Lisa, Mark and the other turtles do? I would like to thank brown-eyedblunder - for giving me the idea for putting in a Raph's P.O.V with her review- thanks! It will be in this chapter…

Again some seriousness- a thought about domestic abuse… I've made the 2nd genre rating Drama now- it's the closest thing to sentimental/thoughtful with some action.

It may be humour but this story won't always be laughs…sorry guys another serious chapter...

--

3rd person P.O.V

It was mass chaos.

It was bedlam.

It was _insane_.

The little boy watched on in wonder, in the street at ten pm, as he clutched his teddy bear, being pushed and shoved by everyone in different routes.

Some of the people were running in the opposite direction. With looks of pure terror upon their faces as they slammed themselves into their cars, or scurried into apartment blocks…

Some were running in the same direction as him- in such a way that he would be almost crushed from behind- they instead were running _towards_ what the others were running from- cameras at the ready…

He wanted to see.

He wanted to _know_ what was going on.

His mother wouldn't tell him. She just cried, for some reason, like she always did. He didn't know. Perhaps this time it was because of whatever was out there.

His father just told him to "Shat da hell up" when he asked why.

And so he went himself.

He knew what he was doing was naughty- but he just wanted to understand what was going on- was that so wrong?

Maybe if he found out why- his mommy would stop crying, and everything would be okay.

All he knew was- when something went wrong on the television-his dad would get angry and he'd hear loud noises and his mommy crying by the sink.

Maybe… this time… she wouldn't cry.

"Ow!" he screeched as he was knocked down "Teddy…" he whispered as he scrambled for his lost toy…

"Aaaa" he whimpered as a man stood on his hand… he was being crushed by the onslaught of people… he couldn't breath…

"Up we go little dude!" he heard a male voice say, as he was raised from the ground.

He wriggled in his grasp.

"Don't worry little dude- I won't hurt you…" he said

"Teddy…"

"Oh you mean this?" he said giving him the soft toy.

"TEDDY!" he squeeled.

"We'd better get you away from here… is your home far?"

He gave him the directions, and he took him to the door, placing him down gently from his shoulders.

"Now you go straight back up there you hear me dude? It's not safe for a little guy like you to be out here all alone…"

He nodded but waited until the figure in the trench coat was out of sight before doing as he was told- a flash of green and orange under the hat for him to see as he turned around the corner…

--

Mark's P.O.V

I'm tired.

I'm hungry.

My feet are killing me.

I've never had this much exercise in my life…

But I can't stop…

I have to know that the big idiot will be okay…

Lisa's P.O.V

_Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap _I keep thinking over and over.

Not exactly Shakespeare- the way I am trying to express my feelings about what's happening- but they'll do.

I am racing along, with no-one but Mark, a flashlight and a few dollars.

In New York.

In the middle of the night.

With mass hysteria everywhere as people scream "MONSTER!" at the top of their voices with the highest shrills (and that was just the 'gangsters'…)

Is this wise?

Probably not…

I knew I'd get into such trouble at home- I'd not been since both Mark and I left the apartment block to go searching for him, after shoving Jamie to an extremely agitated dad of mine with some baby milk.

There would be hell to pay when we got back.

Make that _if_. I wasn't going back until I found him.

We'd seen the news report in the shop window as we searched- and then we both went into overdrive in our mission- we've been at this for _hours_.

We only stopped to grab sandwiches and maybe a drink to consume as we both ran like mad around the whole of New York- we'd been on almost all the subway routes- until we'd been left with only 5 dollars between us.

Not enough to get anything much in New York…

Except…

Wait a moment…

"Come on!!" I yelled to my friend "I think I know where to find him!!"

--

Raphs P.O.V

I'm scared.

For some reason- I don't know why, but I find that hard to admit.

When I had my memory- was I brave?

Will I ever even know?

I just sat on my sorry ass on the play set and cried for the past hour- I'm surprised no-one has looked here yet…and I feel ashamed at myself for doing so.

Why are people after _me_?

I thought she'd be here…

Is she even looking for me?

Oh come on Raph… would _you_ look for you?

What kind of a name _was_ Raph anyway?

Why do I keep asking myself these questions? It's not like I can answer them…

Throughout all this- she said I grew up a lot in the little time we spent together- and I have. I truly have.

When I am performing what she calls nin-jitsu- it's like I'm close, real close, to discovering the truth.

A part of who I am- the problem being I don't _know_ who I truly am.

Looking back- I did some crazy stuff with her and that other kid… and yet they stuck by be… well she did at least…

She was my only friend- she was only trying to help.

She got angry.

So did I.

And now I am alone.

I raised myself off the see saw.

She wasn't coming…and I didn't blame her…

"Mew…"

I stopped. My heart starting to race as he looked upon the small orange kitten at my feet…

It couldn't be…

"Mew…"

Could it?

--


	10. First impressions are kind of important

Disclaimer: Me? Own TMNT? Is that some sort of bad joke? You disgust me with such questions... okay not really- but it's still kind of cruel to keep asking me...

So… chapter 10 of this fic- double figures! And a Mikey P.O.V!! Hopefully, you'll like this one…

--

Michelangelo's P.O.V

_Oh man, oh man oh man…_

Raph where are you?!

Dude you're scaring us so much we could nearly jump out of our shells- what were you thinking?

What has gotten into the guy?

We've been searching all night- with April and Casey searching the day- but we've still had to put on our civilian clothes, because of all the crazy stuff going down. When you look almost exactly like what the humans are hunting (except cuter) then you can't be too careful…

Leo and Don nearly died when they saw him on the screen- just a green blur on a security tape of the zoo- but enough for a lot of the people to go nuts.

'Course- now it's _starting_ to die down… a little- with some people calling it a hoax…

I hope that rumour starts to take hold- I seriously do. Else things will get kinda difficult…

I'm searching this little Park right now- Leo and Don are not far behind… heh. Raph would laugh if I was here- I mean he wouldn't be seen dead in such a place.

"RAPH!!" I heard someone yell.

That's not Leo or Don though… it's a human… two in fact… a boy and girl…

I stopped and stared- signaling to my other bros- pointing them out…. Then we slipped into the shadows a bit more- to watch.

"Raph!!" the girl called "Are you here? Oh DAMN IT!!" she spat as the torch flickered and died "That's all we need…"

"I'm… exhausted… how long we been at this…?" the boy weezed.

The dudette glanced at her watch "Well… he's been gone since 10 in the morning so… almost 14 hours… geez…" as she collapsed on the bench.

14 hours? I thought the news report had come out at lunchtime…

"I'm so hungry…" the boy moaned

"Go home then." She said angrily though somehow you could tell pure stress was making her this way…

"And leave you out here by yourself? Nu uh- don't think so mate."

"Just cause I'm a girl don't mean I can't handle myself dude- besides- I can hardly see _you_ taking a street gang on…"

"Still… safety in numbers… but Lisa… seriously girl… we've been at this forever… I think we have to accept we're not going to find him…"

"That's what you think." She snarled at him "I'll be damned if those nut jobs take my friend to area 51 and do who knows what to him…" she shuddered.

My eyes widened at that.

They were…

Friends?

I turned to smile at my two brothers… to find only Don looking back with a hint of surprise… Leo?

"Who are you and why are you calling my brother's name?!"

Oh shell.

There was Leo, gripping his two katanas at her, glinting in the dim street light- an insane look of anger upon his mug.

The two kids let out a COLLOSAL scream when they saw what he was holding (I learnt that word from Donnie-), the girl then knocked him over with a pretty amateurish move (it kind of looked like what I'd learned as a kid though…); but still it worked- taking him by surprise, and they ran… pretty fast considering how exhausted they must have felt…

"You idiot!" snapped Don as I hauled our leader up. "They could have helped us!"

"They were… looking for Raph…" he breathed heavily as he continued gripping his weapons- as he watched them run off.

"Didn't you hear what she said?! She called him a _friend_- not a trophy… or an experiment or, or…"

"Right Don, I get it…okay?" he muttered, replacing his weapons.

"No! It's not okay- alright?"

I watched on in astonishment- Don was getting really het up about this- and he's normally so… laid back and chilled…

"What are you trying to say Don?" snapped Leo.

"You blew it!!" he thundered "Those kids were probably our ONE SHOT of finding Raph in this goddamn city- and you SCARE THEM OFF!!"he yelled taking out his staff

"Guys…" I started raising a finger "Um… dudes…?"

"I made a mistake okay?!" Leo snarled, unsheathing his swords once more

"A mistake which could cost our brother's life!!" he yelled as he launched himself onto our leader…

Dude… not cool…

I pretty much just stood there shocked for a minute as they continued to fight- I was just so surprised I didn't know how to react- the clash of their weapons filled the whole area… just as well it was deserted really.

Then I came to my senses.

3rd person

"STOP IT!!" Mikey yelled as he jumped in between them- his num jucks- one wrapped around Leo's two swords, the other around Don's bo staff.

"THIS ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!"

The other turtles looked at their youngest brother, and sighed, stepping away from their offensive positions.

"You're right… sorry Leo…"

"Yeah… but you were kind of right… GUH!" the blue bandana wearing turtle growled punching the side of the closed stall "I was just so MAD- I just assumed, since they were human and looking for him… I just leapt to conclusions…"

"They can't have gotten to far can they?" asked Mikey- "I mean… they're hardly ninjas…"

The others allowed their mouths to curl into a smile…

Then they heard it.

A scream…and sudden silence…

--


	11. Hiding

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN TMNT!! If I did, you'd all want to kill me due to me forcing stupid ideas like THIS as episodes- seriously you guys are too kind…

Not that I'm complaining.

Before I start- just like to thank everyone who reviewed! Lots of you have given me ideas as I write this- the whole purpose of reviews so I ask you to take a bow! You have made this stuff actually BEARABLE for the viewing public. Lol.

I'm enjoying writing this- it will soon end though- I'm thinking perhaps one after this? Maybe 2 (we'll see- I tend to write these then post them up immediately…)

If for some odd reason you actually enjoyed my OCs- I intend to do shorter sequels with them later- just so you know…

Please R and R…

--

3rd person:

The arched shape stood silently atop the bank roof, only the moonlight showing his figure in any way as he observed the scene being played out before his eyes.

He cocked an eye ridge as the small cat twisted around his legs rubbed him. He turned round and petted it.

"Thanks Klunk…" he whispered "You may annoy the hell outta me- but now at least I know who a am"

"Mew"

"Yeah… and ay apologise for the kick- but you know me don't ya?"

Raph's P.O.V

When I had seen that damn cat- it all had come flooding back- everything.

The cat was the key which allowed me my memories- likely because it was really the start of why I had lost it in the first place.

'Klunk'- the name I had decided to call myself- a clue to what I needed to remember I guess.

Don would have a field day- talking about the 'mysterious inner workings of the mind' and all that crap- whatever, all I knew was, I was back.

I didn't know if he was ready to face my brothers yet though-after what had happened- I mean people were evacuating New York because of me…

Damn it Raph! What were you thinking?!

Oh yeah, I wasn't technically…

And then there had been that girl…

Geez she really did go all out now that I think about it- even I can appreciate that, the amount of trouble she could have gotten into, and probably already was in fact, judging by how late it was…

When I'd heard her come into the park- I'd hidden here, not really knowing what else to do.

She looked like death though- her and the other kid, who I was kinda surprised to see him too.

Yeah, I know- the big mighty Raphael was afraid to show himself to a girl 2 years younger than him- the shame. But seriously how could I walk up to her after all that and say "Hi my full names Raphael- I made your life hell and now I've got my memory back- pleased to meet you!"

I don't think so somehow…

I shifted myself uncomfortably and sighed- while gripping Mikey's stupid cat, the one I'd lost and been searching for, the reason I'd gone topside- the reason that this whole mess started.

It was time to face my family. I knew that. I couldn't put it off any longer- they had just left the area- but I knew they weren't far.

Plus- I wanted to give Leo a piece of my mind- I'd know the girl was going okay, and he wouldn't REALLY hurt her or her friend, I mean he's Leo, but shell did he scare them…

Wait… what the…? A few kids screaming….

In the direction _she_ was running in…wait… Mark's coming back… and he looks hurt…

CRAP.

--

Mark's P.O.V

I knew this was crazy- I mean this dude had pulled those bloody SWORDS at us- but I had to try. I had to find someone to help…And he did say the turtle was his _brother_. Plus he kind of looked like him…Maybe if I explained…

Shit.

He wasn't here.

_No-one_ was here.

I winched as I sat down on the bench, burying my face in my knees as I clutched my wound.

My arm hurts like hell.

That bastard… I can't believe he knifed me- I mean I know this is New York, but still… it can take you by surprise even when you've lived here all your life.

Why had I suggested we cut across that alley way? Even Lisa, queen of stupid acts on a bad day had thought that it was dangerous- but hell I was scared about that dude with the swords- and so hadn't wanted to go back once we'd started running.

Just how many giant turtles were there in New York? I'd been shocked to find one…

Damn it… Lisa is still back there. She told me to run for it- to get help if I could … and I'd failed.

I was out in the middle of New York- slowly bleeding, with no mobile phone (we'd left them in the flat), and a friend being attacked by 3 nutjobs- she'd seemed to be faring okay when I'd left her… I mean she did kick one of them in the nuts pretty effectively… but she was doomed all the same.

And it was all my frickin' fault.

If I hadn't hit that turtle on the head.

If I had been nicer to him.

If I'd listened to her about going a different way.

None of this would have HAPPENED.

"Where is she?" I heard a voice say. I looked up- no way…

3rd person:

"Where is she Mark!" Raphael repeated "Where the shell is she?!"

The birds of the area fluttered away with fright as the huge outburst followed-

"WHERE THE SHELL IS SHE MARK?!; DAMN IT!!"

Leo's P.O.V:

I stopped as we were just about to turn the corner at the sound…

No way… could it be…?


	12. The end?

Disclaimer: Just… no okay?

Yay! The end! You don't have to endure this story any longer! I would again like to thank spiritual stone- who told me of the swapping tenses- can't believe I missed that! SOME day- I will correct it… hopefully making it better… But I am lazy so for the moment… no…- I hope this in term of tense swapping isn't as mad...

Please R and R! Also- feedback on whether future fics (but shorter based around my OCs) are wanted- I actually have ideas for two- don't ya know… Splinter is more important in them than in this (can't believe I missed him out of this practically entirely!- That is just wrong…) Like two shots/ three shots…

--

Michelangelo's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it- those dudes must have been more stealthy than we realized- we'd been going the wrong way!!

And we called ourselves ninjas. Dude!

I thought something was up after we didn't find them after a few minutes- I mean they were fast- but compared to us and our skills well, we should of caught up to them by then!

We should of realized really…. Dumb I know.

The sound didn't exactly make me happy what I'd heard… and then we heard him…there was no mistaking that yell…

Well we couldn't really believe it…

--

Lisa's P.O.V

_Bang_

_Slap_

_Punch_

This is all I heard, and felt for 5 minutes.

Five long ass minutes- which felt more like hours; they were having fun- I could see it in their eyes. The same delightful look that a four year old gets over a new toy for instance.

Extremely disturbing, given the situation.

I knew their intention- they wanted to kill me. I'm not a fool.

Well, actually considering the situation I was a fool- a complete idiot for following Mark down to this place.

A decision I would likely not live to regret from the dagger the leader of this merry band was waving at me.

The 'tenderizing' had just been a way for them to vent their frustration and for their enjoyment- to watch me suffer before they gave the final blow.

All I kept thinking during this was _Why me?_

Countless numbers of people have asked this question in similar situations and you know what? We really should be asking _why not me?_ In response to it.

We never think of such attacks as important unless they happen to us- or someone we know.

I'd remembered what Raph, the turtle who I'd looked after, had taught me about being a better person, about helping others and not getting so caught up in our own problems…

So when I'd seen that 10 year old boy being hurt by these guys…

Well, it looked like Mark and I served as suitable replacements in the end.

I'd gotten cocky- I knew it. I'd gotten the kid out, but then had decided to try and teach them a lesson- instead of what I should have done- ran for my life too.

So instead- I got Mark to run, to leave me. No sense in both of us getting wasted- besides I was a faster runner than him, and with his arm he needed a head start…

Little did I know that unfortunately I wouldn't be judging the race anytime soon…

Once again- I was this close to death, just as I was a few days ago.

And because of the same reason.

My stupidity.

I locked my eyes on him, on those cold black eyes through the messy strands of long dark hair he had- daring him to look at me as he struck the blow to end me- would he look me in the eyes? I thought not…

But then, I gave up pretending to be brave and screwed my eyes tight- not wanting to see my own blood…

He threw his highly raised arm downwards towards my chest as it started to beat like crazy- each beat precious, as each may have been my last…

And then nothing…

"Don't you know it's not polite to treat ladies like that?" said the voice a low growl.

"RAPH!" I yelled in pure joy, as he tossed aside those goons like they were as light as feathers.

Quite frankly? I'd never seen anything so cool in all my life as I watched the three of them run off squealing like little girls.

It gave an odd feeling of satisfaction, seeing men in their mid twenties do that…

"Raph!!" I cried again as I threw myself on him, giving a huge hug from his crouched position.

3rd person P.O.V:

"Heh heh, my full name's Raphael by the way…" he murmured, returning the hug before pulling away.

"You mean… you know…but how?"

Then she noticed the cat around his neck. "Dude- what's with the kitten? I mean it's cute and all… but you don't seem like the cat type…"

"Meet Klunk." He said, passing him to her.

"Klunk?" she raised an eyebrow in amusement "You mean all this time you were naming yourself after a house pet?!"

"Hey! It's not that funny!"

"Lisa…" said a voice.

"Mark?!" she called out "Dude, you okay?"

Raph's P.O.V

The stupid boy changed his walk to a strut- the moron. Cocky whatsit.

Damn I'm starting to seriously dislike him- this was all his fault probably.

Come to think of it- isn't everything his fault?!

"Yeah! Just a scratch- it's stopped bleeding… guess it was just the shock of it all that made me scream like that… just a graze really…" Then he did the unthinkable. I think I could have nearly killed him.

"RAPH!! Thank you so much! You did it! You ROCK!" he yelled throwing himself onto me, I was so shocked. I didn't know what to do at first. "I'd kiss you if you wouldn't totally kill me!"

"Good call on that one…" I growled before throwing him off me to the side wall.

"Ow…." He said dazed, as he slid down it.

"Raph!!" Lisa scolded at me, making me think I was for it- but instead she hugged me again- the heat starting to rise in my cheeks- particularly when I saw my brothers grinning at me from over her shoulder.

"Well, well, isn't this cosy…" murmured Leonardo, slightly more bemused than Don and Mikey who were tittering like idiots.

"AGH!!" screamed Mark as he saw them, that look on his face… lets just say the memory of it would be an endless source of amusement. "It's the even _more_ Psycho turtle!!! And he's brought friends!! HELP!!!"

"IT'S OKAY!!" yelled Donatello- over his screams.

"MARK!!" Lisa screamed (broken eardrum for me since I was right next to her- ouch, but he did stop) "Shut up!! WHO ARE YOU?!" she said to my family.

"THESE ARE MY BROTHERS!!" I yelled back

"OH THAT'S COOL, BUT WHAT WAS WITH THE WHOLE SWORD THING?!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN RAPH- WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!" snapped Leo, not answering.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT- IT WAS HIS!" I said jabbing a thumb to Mark, who shrank back again…

"WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?!" shouted Mikey, just wanting to join I guess (idiot).

That made everyone lose track basically- an awkward silence resulted.

"Okay… let's start over shall we?" she tittered nervously "Uh… I'm Lisa… the boy with the girly scream is Mark…"

He found his voice "I _do not_ have a girly scream…"

"Excuse me? Your pitch can sometimes reach frequencies only dogs can hear…"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do-"

"Eh- as interesting as all this is- don't you think we should be getting home?" said Don. "Shouldn't you two as well…?"

"Oh damn… Dad is so going to be so mad…" Lisa said shaking her head

"What about me? I've got a stepdad to deal with- at least your male parental unit is, to quote your own words of previous escapades 'genetically constrained not to kill you'…"

"Might as well face the music sooner rather than later though…"

"Guess so…"

"We'll walk you back." Grinned Mikey "Hey! You got Klunk!" he yelped in delight as he hugged the stupid cat.

"Yeah… ya better be grateful… what I've been through to get him for ya…"

"What happened anyway?" asked Don.

"We'll tell you on the way." Lisa answered.

"Everything? I'm Mikey by the way" said Mikey- a grin on his face as she locked arms with him- with her also smiling at him.

"Oh most definitely- _everything_, my dear" she smirked as she started on the tale as we marched down the road.

I covered my face and groaned as I put on the coat the others had brought me to cover myself. Three things were certain at this point:

1) I was _never_ going to live this down- seriously Mikey would never let this lie... considering how much he was laughing along with Don as she chattered excitedly- her arms linked between the two of them as they walked down the road- even Don was exclaiming "HE DID WHAT?!" in between the peals of laughter.

2) Her friend Mark- would probably need therapy- judging by the large gap he was giving our leader, and the nervous glances at his katanas.

3) Life- with Lisa as a friend would never be quite the same again…

But somehow I embraced that. Through the craziness- I had formed a friendship with her.

It would be strange, it would be difficult, she was a teenage girl, still in high school- and I was a giant mutant turtle, and a ninja to boot.

But somehow we'd make it work.

She'd put up with me and my childish mood swings (and adult ones too come to think of that), without much complaint, helped me overcome my (incredibly embarrassing) fears, kept me secret (until I messed it up)- and stepped me on my way to finding out who I was. Not to mention she'd searched for me all over New York city to find me- almost getting killed in the process…

You don't get many friends like that…

I think it's a friendship worth fighting for don't you?

I adjusted my hat- to better cover my face as we slipped into some of the crowds, some die hard nutjobs still on patrol- (though police were now announcing a hoax)- catching up with the five ahead of me.

What I'd said was true… life would never be the same again.

It would be _better._

The end…

Or maybe only the beginning….


End file.
